Time-Lord Meets Mother Nature
by Adrian Jekyll
Summary: Doctor Who and companion, Cherry, are being followed in the time vortex, by someone in a tulip shaped ship, which leads them to land in London, England, the day before King George V coronation. Who are the two females, who go by the alias' of Roberto Adler and Julie Watson? The Doctor intends to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Pawns and Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to the imagination of their characters creator.

Preface Note: I am only guessing I have the correct Doctor, and the version I present is long after Rose is no longer in The Doctor's life. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Pawns And Questions

The Tardis was flying down the time vortex. It nearly collided with a ship shaped like a pink tulip, which was folded up, while spinning. Inside the Tardis, The Doctor asked, "What is that flower doing in the time vortex?" "How should I know? This is your world!" A red-haired female asked. The Doctor said, "Cherry! That flower is following the Tardis!" Today The Doctor had blonde, short curls, with brown eyes. The Doctor was correct about the flower. At the time when the nearly collision occurred, the flower, a tulip, turned, and at a distance, followed The Tardis straight to London, England. It was June 21, 1911. The Tardis landed near Buckingham Palace, while the tulip landed inside St. James' Park. As The Doctor and Cherry left the Tardis, Cherry asked, "Why would someone be following the Tardis?" "I can't say, but look where and when we are," The Doctor said, picking up a newspaper from a nearby trashcan. "June 21, 1911? The Eve of King George V coronation?" Cherry asked. "Something is going to happen, and it will likely happen tomorrow, at the coronation. We need to get inside!" The Doctor said. The Doctor pulled out the Psychic Paper,and Cherry nodded, saying. "Let's do it!" "You be a server. I'll be a detective," Doctor Who said. "Deal!" Cherry said. The two of them got up from behind a bush, and walked up to the gates of Buckingham Palace. After Cherry and The Doctor were allowed in, a lady with wavy, dark brown, and bunned hair, grey eyes, and an angular face watched. This lady had a tulip on her coat, which was a detective outfit befitting the late nineteenth century. She stood behind the corner with another younger lady. This second lady had blonde, medium length, straight hair, with black eyes. The second lady asked, "We need to get in, but no commoner will be able to. Any ideas?" "It is fortunate we look the way we do, otherwise the plan wouldn't work, Jene!" the first lady said, pulling out her billfold. "What is fortunate is this isn't last year, but alright. This should be fun!" Jene said. By now The Doctor and Cherry had mentioned to the security staff that a few garoters were seen close by, and precautions should be made. The alert had been made, yet quietly and Jene and lady one walked up to the guards, now doubled. The guards stopped them, and one asked, "Who are you? Where did you come from?" "Where we came from was St. James' Park. We were sent by my father, who is busy, in Ireland at present. He said Scotland Yard had a suspected threat called in on the Royal Family. As for who we are, take a look," Jene's friend said. The guard had a look at the papers in the billfold, and looked shocked. The guard showed the seven other guards the credentials. Then, after returning the billfold, the guards opened the gates, and stood at attention and saluted, as the two females walked in. Jene asked, before she and her friend got to the Palace door, "Detective, are you certain it's him?" "Yes, that was certainly Doctor Who, and he'll be a great asset, if he can help answer the questions of my past. We use our borrowed names from here on. Clear?" The Detective responded. Jene nodded, as they entered.


	2. Chapter 2: Fire Play

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Doctor Who. Plain and simple!

Chapter 2

Fire Play

Arthor's Note: One might ask who these two females are, well, suffice it to say, Universal Life hangs on the Detective. If she dies, so does the Universe, but fortunately there is no chance of such a scenario anytime soon. Anyone who meets with the Detective should know they had best not go against the laws of nature, if they wish to see the next sunrise. End Note!

When the Doctor saw the two females, he introduced himself. The Detective said, "Call me Roberto Adler, and this is my friend and associate, Julie Watson." The Doctor looked at the tulip, on The Detective's outfit, rather oddly, and whispered, "Are those really your names?" "What our names are, doesn't matter, what does is sharp eyes. If I were you, Time-Lord, I would be less concerned about the one speaking, and more concerned about keeping my head on my shoulders, considering you are not even allowed here after that werewolf incident. Trouble enough is brewing! We all need to survive long enough to prevent another disaster," The Detective whispered back, with a fiery look in her eyes. "What are you?" The Doctor asked. "We'll chat later!" The Detective said, very sternly. The Doctor had no idea how to react or for that matter, what to say to Roberto, so he just stood there, starring at her, as she and her friend walked on.

As he was standing, glued to the floor, Cherry walked by, and asked, "Trying to catch flies?" The Doctor had not realized exactly how stunned he was, and shut his mouth. "Any leads?" he asked. "Clockwork machines are hanging from their feet, in the kitchen. You?" Cherry responded. "Some very bizarre characters just came in," The Doctor said. "Bizarre?" Cherry asked, "In what way?" "One is certainly human, but the other I have never seen such a species, yet she looks familiar. I know I have seen her face, before, but I can't place her. On top of which, they claim to be the daughters of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John H. Watson," The Doctor said. "Which is impossible, seeing as neither characters truly do exist in the real world, right?" Cherry asked. "At least not this world, yet the people believe the two to be real. Those two women picked the perfect, indisputable names. Even the King's court will believe the lie without question," The Doctor said. "What do you think of her?" Cherry asked. "I think you should get back to work!" The Doctor said. Cherry walked off and said, "Uh-huh!" The Doctor shook his head, after Cherry left, and headed to the throne room.

As he walked to the throne room, The Doctor thought, "Just who is that woman? She certainly doesn't seem normal, by any standard, yet I feel as though I have seen her before. However, I have seen her before, then why don't I recognize her species?" When he walked into the throne room, King George said, "Ah, there you are, Detective Stoner. Good! Since we have all met. I have decided to entrust you all with the task of preventing the threat from becoming a reality. Scotland Yard took it as a joke, but I prefer to be prepared. Turning to Roberto, King George said, "Ms. Adler, if you are anything like your parents, then there is nothing to worry about. I would like to see these invisible people get in. I wish the best of luck to all of you, however there is a question, which I am curious about." "Where did Watson and I come from? Is that the question, Your Majesty?" Roberto asked. The King laughed, and said, "You, I can see could give your father a run for his money! Yes! That is exactly correct. You and your friend have never been mentioned so much as once in The Strand, so I do wonder!" "My friend, Watson, was away at a boarding school, for some time, during and after the Hiatus, as it is called. As for myself, my parents met in 1891, and then a few months later, she left. Father had no idea I existed, until prior to his retirement, when my mother died. He likely would have married her, had he known, but mom never gave him that chance. It's generally unknown in public circles, seeing as he is usually attempting to avoid the public eye, while being an apiary. He also made a request to the good doctor on later stories," Roberto said. The King looked from Roberto to Julie, and then back to Roberto, and said, "I don't know if you are telling all, or not, but it does seem to fit the facts. We can talk another time." King George had noticed how calm Julie was, but made not one comment. "The situation is thus for catching everyone up. Someone sent a threatening letter to Scotland Yard, which read, " Surrender, or your world will burn!" King George said. "Your Majesty! Do you believe this means your kingdom?" The Doctor asked. "I do not know, but I want this clown, who planned this stopped and executed for treason," King George said. The Doctor would normally have made some obnoxious comment about executions, but realized, that in this case, silence was certainly wiser. "Have there been any strange items brought into any of the heated rooms, lately, Your Majesty?" Roberto asked. "Not that I am aware of! What are you saying?" King George asked. "If indeed this is no joke, Your Majesty, then the plan is likely already in motion. Someone likely delivered a box, which is seen as commonplace, yet sticks out like a whale in the Sahara desert. Whatever the object is, it needs a heat source. By placing the object, say in the kitchen, the heat naturally powers the object up quickly, until it meets it's full capacity," Roberto said. "What happens next?" Julie asked. "It is like filling up a balloon with too much air. Capacity is filled, and then..." Roberto trailed off, turning her head to Julie, so King George would not see Roberto's wink. "And then, kaboom!" King George finished, "Would you care to see the letter?" "I already know who is behind all the trouble, from their letter, they might as well have signed their name, as well," Roberto said. Julie looked at Roberto, with a questioning look on her face. "Very well, secure the kingdom. You may be dismissed! The best of luck to you all," King George said. Roberto, Julie, and Doctor Who left, after bowing.


	3. Chapter 3: Purposeful Plans

Apologizes for the wait! Internet problems!

Disclaimer: I do not now nor in future claim to own any characters associated with Doctor Who, they belong to their creators.

Chapter 3

Purposeful Plans

Once out of the throne room, the Doctor said, "My friend, Cherry, is working in the kitchen, and..." "The kitchen is the perfect place to hide something which needs heat. Someone is always coming in with something, and it's always busy. We start there!" The Detective interrupted. The Detective walked ahead with Jene, and the Doctor followed. The Doctor was silently grumbling to himself, while following, and thinking, "I don't know who she thinks she is, but the sooner this is finished, the better! In all my lives, I have never been so impatient to be attacked by another life form!" The Detective thought, "Looks like it's working!"

When they entered the kitchen, Cherry looked up, and said, "They are above the boiler." Cherry had her eyes narrowed at the Detective, as if suspecting something. The Doctor, the Detective, and Jene walked over to the boiler, and Jene asked, "Okay, does anyone know what those are?" "Sic Loucus! Alone, they are nothing, but if they are together, they build up energy," the Doctor replied. "So, we should get rid of them, somehow, right?" Jene asked. "Even while powering up, they are still extremely dangerous. Someone turned them on. If anyone touches them at present, they will ignite," the Detective said. The Doctor looked at the Detective, and said, "Yes, the controller needs to be found." "So, any ideas on how to get to the ceiling?" Jene asked, eyeing the detective. "That's my job!" the Detective said, "My mother was a fairy!" As the Detective floated to the ceiling, wind was felt. When she got to the bats, her right hand hit her left arm, and she let her left arm do the scanning work, while her right hand froze the clockwork bats. The Detective said, "There is one missing!" The Detective floated down, and said, "Whoever is controlling them, they only put five up there." "Meaning?" Jene asked. "Meaning, unless we find the sixth, nothing can turn them off!" The Doctor said, "There is an override function, which can't be turned off, unless all six are together. Even the Sonic Screwdriver will be useless, unless all six are together." "So, when all combine, we can shut them down?" Jene asked. "There is something bigger here. I can't say what, but whoever is controlling these creatures has a plan. He knows what we will do, and has put up a trap," the Detective said. "We should lay our own trap!" Jene said. "Do you really believe the Mastermind will appear at the completion of his plan?" the Doctor asked, sarcastically. "No! I believe the sixth Sic Loucu will, and I am certain it will appear at the Coronation!" the Detective said, "We can reprogram one then." "Right! Let's get prepared," the Doctor said.


	4. Chapter 4: The Same Path

p style="text-align: left;"Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I claim to own Doctor Who. Pure and Simple./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Note: Now that my kindle is starting to shatter, I can use a tab key, but the posts may be longer waits./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 4/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Same Path/p  
p style="text-align: left;" June 22, 1911, King George had been warned of what might happen, and the Detective, the Doctor, Cherry, and Jene guaranteed they would prevent any murders and stop the ones behind the plot./p  
p style="text-align: left;" After King George was crowned, all five clockwork bats flew in having melted the ice, and then a mechanical man started walking down the carpet. As this machine got closer to King George, the Detective stepped in front of the King. The machine said, "Surrender, or perish!" "If you desire to murder anyone, crown or otherwise, that's your business, but you're not going to do so, while I'm around," the Detective said, very sternly. The machine backed up two steps, and suddenly the five bats fell to the floor broken, caused by the Sonic Screwdriver. "Return to your master, and never come back," the Detective said, raising her right hand, which had glowed yellow, with the sign of a clock face and fairy wings on her palm. As her hand lit up, her eyes also glowed, but they glowed bright blue. The machine saluted, and walked out the door. As the door shut, the Detective's hand and eyes returned to normal and she lowered her hand. The Detective turned to King George and said, "Your Majesty, I apologize for not being able to stay, but I must prevent another attack." King George asked, "You are saying others will come?" "Only if I stay, Your Majesty, but in the event I am required to return, take this red coin. If I return, it will light up, the monsters will not be too far, from me, but if it turns black, your Kingdom, as well as your family will be safe. You will never see such monsters or myself again. If the former, I will be at your service, if the latter, it has been a pleasure, and I anticipate good, will come from our meeting. Godspeed, Your Majesty!" the Detective said, handing over a red coin on a gold chain. As the Detective, the Doctor, Cherry, and Jene were allowed to leave, applause was heard, and the four headed to the Tardis./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Once at the Tardis, the Doctor asked, "You do realize that coin won't last, don't you?" "Until the next coronation, Doctor," the Detective said. "You are an immortal, what about your fairy mother?" "Mom died, 300 years after my father died. His life kept her alive after I was born," the Detective said, hesitantly, while placing her hand on the Tardis. "Oh, I..." the Doctor stuttered. "You should go! Follow the trace on the robot. We SHALL meet again!" the Detective said. The Doctor asked, "How do you know?" "Doctor Who, we follow the same path. It is inevitable, but don't be surprised , if things run smoother from here on!" the Detective said, "Until we meet again!" The Detective left after Cherry went into the Tardis, and then headed to St. James' Park, with Jene. The Doctor waved, and went into the Tardis. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" The Doctor did not know exactly what the Detective meant by 'things would run smoother," but he discovered later, when the Tardis landed on the planet the robot reported to, that the Tardis now took the form of a rubber tree trunk, on the outside, in the strange forest. "It's been fixed," the Doctor told himself. "The Tardis was broken?" Cherry asked. "It's chameleon feature has been broken for a long time. The alien must have fixed it," the Doctor said. "Alien?" Cherry asked. "I don't know who she really was, but Ms. Adler is part alien, not part human," the Doctor said. "How do you know?" Cherry asked. "Her mother died 300 years after her father. If her father had been human, her mother would have died a maximum of 50 years after her father, not 300," the Doctor said. "So, what is she?" Cherry asked. "I don't know for certain, but I feel as though I have seen her face before. I wish I could place her, but I'm getting nothing. Anyway, let's go!" the Doctor said, as they left the Tardis./p 


	5. Chapter 5: The Master

p style="text-align: center;"Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any characters associated with Doctor Who, nor do I claim to./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 5/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Master's Deception/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" The Doctor seemed a bit nervous, as he and Cherry followed the robot. As the robot was about to walk across the drawbridge into a mansion-like castle, the robot was incinerated, by a laser. "That is not good!" the Doctor said. "Why? What is it?" Cherry asked. "This is one of the suspected servants of "The Master" or so-called!" the doctor said. "The Master? I don't understand!" Cherry said. "The Master is a Time-Lord. He and I were once classmates, but he's now my nemesis," the Doctor said. "Classmates?" Cherry asked. "The less you know the better," the Doctor said. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" A few moments passed, and the Doctor noticed a single blue flame on the river, which surrounded the castle. The flame drifted down the river, and the Doctor asked, "Why is that flame in the river, near the edge?" "Maybe the owners are Catholic?" Cherry asked. "The castle is dark, and the flame is blue, plus the flame is not on a candle. I f the owner of the flame had lost someone to death, there would be a hundred, no a thousand candles on the river, and all over the castle. The religion of the Catholics requires extensive candles, and prayer for the deceased to pass through the so-called gates to heaven, and the living would be around in numberless..." the Doctor yammered on, not realizing the speed his mouth was going. "DOCTOR! Slow down! Not everyone is Speedy Gonzales," Cherry interrupted. "Oh, well, stay here! I'll be back to explain," the Doctor said. The Doctor got up from the bushes, and headed to the river, to grab the flame. He returned seconds later, with an envelope, only to find Cherry had run off. "For once, can't any of them stay put?" the doctor asked. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" As the Doctor went to chase down Cherry, he opened the envelope, which had a paper inside. The paper read, "Very clever! Turning my own device against me! You can tell that other vile half-breed, that I will capture you!" As the Doctor read the paper, he found his way to the gate, where Cherry was talking with a guard. "I really don't like the sound of this," the Doctor said, reading the paper. At that moment, something flew into the sky, and vanished from the castle. "What, he's just a guard," Cherry said. The Doctor looked up, bewildered, and said, "I didn't mean him." The doctor pulled out the Psychic Paper, and saw a message was written on it. The message read, ""Help! Dungeon 7." "Sir, we are John Doe and Cherry, for PNN. We would like a tour of the castle," the Doctor said, showing the guard the Psychic Paper. "Oh, of course," the guard said, sounding exasperated. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" After they were given a tour guide, Cherry asked, quietly, "What's going on?" "Someone in Dungeon 7 needs my help!" the Doctor whispered. "Well, time for a jailbreak, then," Cherry said. The Doctor looked at Cherry, and Cherry said, quietly, but sternly, "I'm going!" "Do what you want," the Doctor said. The two of them easily lost the guide, and found their way to the dungeons. Dungeon 7 was locked, but the Sonic Screwdriver opened the lock. When the door opened, the Doctor saw that the room was empty, and used his bare hand to feel the air. "Cherry, don't go in, and be still," the Doctor said. "It said, Dungeon 7, didn't it?" Cherry asked. "Quiet!" the Doctor said. The Doctor looked around, and the door clanged shut, causing lasers to turn on around them in all directions. A voice on a recording in front of them said, "Just as I planned, anyone who resists my reach will be eliminated. I'll be long gone, when this castle blows up, with you along with it. Finally, I will destroy all Time-Lord descendants, starting with you!" The voice cackled, and a sign lit up, and blinked. The sign read, "Use your time left, wisely, Doctor."/p 


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery Ally

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor in the foreseeable future claim to own Dr. Who and characters. Plain and simple.

Note: Somewhere on this site's owner's end, they are putting computer code in the area where paragraphs go. I can do nothing for that, except to take out the indent. I would tell them myself, if I could figure out where to put the alert.

Chapter 6

Mystery Ally

"Just what is this creature trying to achieve? And for that matter, who is he?" Cherry asked. "The Master Time-Lord lost his mind," Doctor Who said. "That's clear, from his actions," Cherry said, not understanding, completely. "I'm serious, he was quite different during school," the Doctor said. "Oh, you mean, he really lost his mind?" Cherry asked. "Talk later! We need to find the source," Doctor Who said. Cherry looked around and saw a small grey box, and asked, "Is that it, beyond the laser?" "That's it, all right! Do you have a couple of mirrors?" the Doctor asked. Cherry reached into her skirt pockets, and pulled out two hand mirrors. The Doctor took the mirrors, and used them to deflect the lasers long enough to get to the source box. The Doctor pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the box, and pushed the Screwdriver button.

When the source box did not respond, the Doctor pushed the button, again, and it still sat there, like a bump on a log. Cherry said, "Quit playing around, we need to get out and get everyone to safety." "I'm not playing around, now stay calm. There can only be one reason this isn't working!" the Doctor said, craning his head to see the right side, and groaning at the sight. "What is it? I thought the Sonic Screwdriver could unlock anything!" Cherry said. The Doctor looked up, and said, "Just what I would expect from the Master Time-Lord, a deadlock seal! That means we're stuck, unless there is another way out!" A light flashed from down the long corridor, and the lasers all vanished. "Let's go," the Doctor said. Cherry and the Doctor ran toward the place where the light flashed, and Cherry asked, "Has the Sonic Screwdriver opened a Deadlock Seal before?" "No, and it didn't this time, either. Someone else did. I felt someone watching earlier, when we went inside, but I still don't know who it was," the Doctor said.

Cherry and the Doctor ran to the ground floor, and a guard said, "Doctor, we've evacuated everyone else, as your assistants requested." "Who requested the order?" the Doctor asked. "A blonde-haired female and a dark brown-haired female. They didn't give their names, but..." the guard started. "Never mind, let's go!" the Doctor said. The three of them got across the draw-bridge, just as the castle blew up in fire and smoke.

Once the fire was extinguished, the Doctor turned to the guard. "These two assistants? Did one of them have a pink tulip on their clothing, anywhere?" the Doctor asked. "Come to think of it, yes, one did. The lady with the dark-brown, wavy hair. I thought it was strange," the guard said. "It looks like even guardians have helpers," Cherry said. "So, who are they, if..." the guard asked. "A very good question! Whoever they are, they are certainly getting annoying!" the Doctor said. "We'd be dead, if they had not helped, you know," Cherry said. "Just why are they helping us? The last character who did that, wanted me dead. I don't trust this turn of events one bit," the Doctor said. "Well, whoever they are, they stopped those living in the castle, from dying a most horrible and gruesome death. They have our thanks," the guard said. "Well, shall we return to Earth?" the Doctor asked. "You bet! Hey, I wonder if it is as crazy there, as it is out here right now?" Cherry asked. "Why would you ask? It always seems the same when I arrive there!" Doctor Who said, as they left. "A friend of my father's, Ginger Fluke, has a daughter, who seems to disappear from time to time. She goes by the name of Jene Fluke. Jene is actually twenty-five, and is seen a lot with someone else, when she's at home," Cherry said. "Do you know who this someone else is?" the Doctor asked. "Afraid not, Jene has not been at home much for the last six months that I know of. Jene's father lives four streets away, so I only hear rumors," Cherry said. "What are the rumors?" the Doctor asked. "They say Jene's friend is seeking justice for her father's death, but no one even knows who her father was, or if he is dead," Cherry said. "This Jene? Does she have blonde hair?" the Doctor asked. "She did, when she was sixteen, but after that, we only wrote letters and e-mailed each other. The letters got less frequent, after she graduated three years ago," Cherry said.


	7. Chapter 7: The Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I claim to. Pure and simple.

Chapter 7

The Detective's Message

Before leaving the planet, to go to Earth, the Doctor and Cherry saw the same Tulip, from 1911, making rain-forest bird sounds, while flying, spinning, and disappearing in the sky. When they got to the Tardis, Cherry said, "I don't think that is a coincidence." "No such thing! Let's get out of here!" the Doctor said. The Doctor and Cherry entered the Tardis, and headed to Earth in the 21st Century.

When the Tardis landed on Earth, in London, England's 21st Century, Cherry and the Doctor stepped out to see a nearby flat building, and a first floor door opened. A red-haired lady ran out to Cherry, and hugged her. The lady said, "Cherry Stew! Why didn't you tell me?" "Mom?" Cherry asked, confused, "Tell me what?" "About Jene! She told me you met in 1911!" Mrs. Stew said, letting go. Jene was standing in the doorway of the flat, with a teacup and saucer in her hands. "Jene Fluke? Am I right?" the Doctor asked. "That's right," Jene said. "Where's your friend?" the Doctor asked. "The Detective? She knew you were coming, and took off. Said she would return after you left," Jene said. "Where did she come from, and who is she?" the Doctor asked. "You should talk, inside, Doctor!" Mrs. Stew said.

Once inside, Jene said, at the tea-table, "I suppose there are questions you have." "How true! Who is she and where did she come from?" the Doctor asked. "Question 2 I can answer, question 1 she won't even answer. She calls herself the Detective, and her mother once lived on a planet called Gallifrey," Jene said. "Gallifrey?!" the Doctor asked, shocked. Cherry asked, "Where's Gallifrey?" For a moment, the Doctor did not say anything. "Gallifrey was my home planet, before the Time War!" the doctor said. "The Detective was only nine, when her father left, and her mother took her to Earth, where she grew up. Her mother's immortality hung on her father, until his death. I don't know who he was, she doesn't talk about him much, but her father died, and her mother died 300 years later," Jene said. "How did her father die?" the doctor asked. "The rumors say her father was murdered by a Time-Lord, but no one knows for certain," Jene said. "Is that why she's been following us?" Cherry asked."No! Her father once knew the Doctor, she says, and if anyone would know the truth, he would," Jene said. The Doctor asked, "So, why isn't she here?" "I think you had best ask HER that question yourself," Jene said. "Were you at the same castle as we were?" Cherry asked. "Yes, she was too scared to approach the Doctor, for some reason!" Jene said. Cherry and the doctor glanced at each other, for a moment, and Jene continued, "Or at least that was her excuse." "You don't believe she told the truth?" the Doctor asked. "She has a one-track mind. She refuses to shut-up about you. It has gotten quite annoying since 1911," Jene said. "So, she wants the Doctor on her side?" Cherry asked. "She wants justice for her father, and she believes the doctor can help her achieve true justice for her father," Jene said.


	8. Chapter 8: Tracking Dust

p style="text-align: center;"Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I claim to anytime!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 8/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tracking Dust/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Jene, where did the Detective go? Did she tell you?" the Doctor asked. "I'm not certain where she went, but she said she was going to a blue planet," Jene said, "She said she had suspicions about it." "A blue planet? She didn't name the planet?" Cherry asked. "Her words were, "For your own good, you must not know!" Jene said. The Doctor said, "The planet must be nearby, but where? One of the eight other planets in this Solar System comes to mind. Possibly Neptune, or Pluto!" "Why don't you just wait here? Jene is still here, so surely the Detective will eventually return for her, right?" Mrs. Stew asked. "Somehow, I doubt that," the Doctor said, and got up. "Why would she... Doctor?" Mrs. Stew asked, as the Doctor left. "One moment!" the Doctor said. The Doctor headed to the Tardis, but did not go in. Cherry followed and asked, "What's wrong?" "The Detective put her hand on the Tardis, do you remember?" the Doctor asked. "Yes," Cherry said. "And do you also recall the Chameleon feature was fixed at the castle?" the Doctor continued. "Yes! Oh, you think she did something unnatural?" Cherry asked. "She said things would "run smoother." Why would she say that, unless she knew beforehand?" the Doctor asked. "Yes, and she said that we would meet again! How exactly, did she know where the Tardis landed?"Cherry asked. The Doctor asked, "How indeed?" The Doctor pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver, and scanned the area where the Detective put her hand, which lit up." "What is that?" Cherry asked. "I haven't run across this type before, but if I had to guess, I'd say Tracking Dust from her hand," the Doctor said, putting the Sonic Screwdriver up, "And the D.N.A. is now useless, because of the vortex. We wouldn't get anything off it now." "So, how do we dispose of the dust?" Cherry asked. "Tell your mother we're leaving," the Doctor said. "What about Jene?" Cherry asked. "The Detective knows we are here, regardless of where she is, and will not return, until we leave. The safest course we can take, is leaving!" the Doctor said. "Alright! Ten minutes and I'll be ready!" Cherry said. Within ten minutes Cherry was packed up again, and ready to leave. Once she was in the Tardis, the Doctor powered up the Tardis, and they headed down the time vortex, stopping a few times, before arriving on Earth, in year three billion./p  
p style="text-align: left;"When they stepped out, the scent of just cut green grass was everywhere, and thuds were felt. A very large creature on four legs, bat wings, long neck, with the face of a Styracosaurus, and Velociraptor feet walked up, on the grass, and licked Cherry. This creature then began to wag it's long tail. "George! Quit pestering our guests," a male teenager with black, mohawk-styled hair said. The large creature looked at this fellow, and whimpered. "George, you can meet our new friends later. Now go find Ginger!" the teen said. George brightened up, and took off making strange noises. "My apologies, Doctor. We don't normally get many visitors, and George gets overly excited every time new people show up," the teen in the lab coat and metal right foot said. "Who else have you seen?" the Doctor asked, slightly annoyed. "Someone named Jene and the Detective appeared an hour ago. Although I certainly wish the Detective lived here. She could be an expert boxing champion," the teen said. "Who are you?" Cherry asked. "Oh, my apologies, Jonathan Dumus. I'm a local Veterinarian assistant," the teen said./p 


	9. Chapter 9: A Warning Of Danger

Apologies for the long wait. My energy got drained, and therefore, I couldn't get to the library.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I claim to.

Chapter 9

A Warning of Danger

"You would like to see your friends? Am I right?" Mr. Dumus asked, through tense speech. "It seems quite tranquil here," Cherry said, as they followed. "It is for now!" Mr. Dumus said. "Is something wrong?" Cherry asked. "Uncertain, but I will not be a robot!" Mr. Dumus replied. "What?" Cherry asked. "Anytime a new fashion comes available, everyone desires the same thing. It's like the human race has lost its will and humanity. No one cares about those who fight for their right to live," Mr. Dumus said. "Mr. Dumus, do you have parents nearby?" Cherry asked. "My parents are hidden!" Mr. Dumus said. "Oh, I..." Cherry started to say. "One day, they will recognize the truth, I hope!" Mr. Dumus said.

Several hours later, they came to a large house of white wood. Mr. Dumus looked around, nervously, as if expecting an army of ninjas to attack at any moment. After being certain no one was watching, he knocked. Someone on the inside said, "Password?" "Black and white must resist grey!" Mr. Dumus said. Latches on the door opened, and the three of them walked in. The latches were re-locked, and Mr. Dumus said, "Corkey, the lamp." The inside of the house was not a house at all, but a sewer line, and Corkey, the guard, with the red hair, gave Mr. Dumus a gas lamp. "Where's Gregory?" Mr. Dumus asked. "Disposing of the trash!" Corkey said. "I hope he gets them all!" Mr. Dumus said. They headed down the sewer pipe, and the Doctor asked, "There has been an attack? Correct?" "Yes, that's correct! We were taken by surprise, and had it not been for the Detective's appearance, in her ship, we might have all been enslaved. The Detective's persuasion caused the enemy to retreat," Mr. Dumus said. "By persuasion, I believe you mean she beat the enemy up?" Cherry asked. "You could say that. I certainly would not enjoy being on the wrong end of one of her blows!" Mr. Dumus said. "That Detective is getting annoying. I asked her to leave me alone. Why won't she do as she is told?" the doctor rambled on hot air. It was all Cherry could do to keep from snorting out a laugh, as Mr. Dumus turned to look at the Doctor.

After a while, they came to a meeting room, where the Detective and Jene were waiting, with five others. "Can you get here, any slower?" The Detective asked, with her back to the Doctor and his group. "What exactly have you been doing?" the Doctor asked, calmly. "Let's see, I scared a Hydra, had a meeting with young Ghangis Khan, caged a vampire, convinced a Plesiosaurus to live in the Pacific Ocean, assisted Eliot Ness in forming The Untouchables, and... Oh yeah, i met some of your "friends," who are trying to dominate the Universe, again," the Detective said, turning. "Friends? What friends?" the Doctor asked. "I didn't think you were that clueless," the Detective said, "but since you don't realize that you were told exactly what we are up against, take a look behind Door Number 2." The Detective picked up a cloth bag, and slammed it on the stone table. When the bag was slammed on the table, metal scraping against metal was heard. "I think you know you need all the help offered on this one. No, I will not be persuaded, I'm going to help you, regardless of whether you take me along, or not," the Detective said, sternly, as the bag fell, revealing the head of a Cyberman.


	10. Chapter 10: Fortunes Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, and characters, nor do I claim to. Pure and simple.

Chapter 10

Fortunes Told

"Look, Detective, how do I know I can trust you? You put the tracking dust on the Tardis," the Doctor asked, trying to stay calm. "The "Tracking Dust" as you call it came out of my skin pores, involuntarily, and I don't need to trace your signature, in any case. I know each and every ten reactions you make, three earth weeks before you make them. In case you haven't figured it out, my mother was a prophesier, and guess who inherited that. The only reason I put my hand on the Tardis, was to get your DNA, in case you needed to get into Jewel one day. If you have a problem with that, then leave now!" the Detective said, steaming. The Doctor did not say another word, but groaned, thinking, "If I didn't owe her my life, this would be much easier."

Cherry asked, "If you don't need to track the Doctor, why has it taken so long to meet with him?" "I was given trouble finding him for a while, that is true. However every time I appeared, the Doctor had already left hours before I arrived. It was only when our ships nearly collided, that I was given the chance to catch up," the Detective said, smiling at the Doctor, for a moment. "Your ship? It isn't Tulip shaped, is it?" Cherry asked. "Yes, his Ultimate Form is a pink tulip, but it can be altered," the Detective said, "Now, can we focus?" "Very well," Cherry said. The Doctor said nothing, but was sending flaming arrows with his eyes at the Detective. The Detective ignored his glares, and said, "The enemy is at Ging Ging Castle, in Sim City, but he is sending his troops through the sewers, to take over those that would cause his downfall, before they have the chance. They will attack tomorrow morning at seven from the Northwest sewer." "We must block their advances, at all costs!" Jonathan said. "Yes, and why don't you get George to help! He is also trained to defend his people, is he not?" Cherry asked. "Himself and all others," Jonathan said.

At this point, a ginger haired lady came in from a tunnel. "Hello, everyone! The creatures will be here around 6:30 to 7:30 tomorrow morning, and will start their attack from the North-west, according to our mole, Janus," the lady said, with an American accent. Everyone looked at the Detective, and the Detective asked, "Are you people going to introduce Amber to the circle, or are you going to continue gawking?" "Excuse me, who are you, and how do you know my name?" the Lady asked. "Amber, this is the Detective, or at least she goes by that name. She seems to be like Jacklin of Planet Frog. Though I have to admit, Jacklin was never this sharp," Jonathan said. "Excuse me, who was Jacklin?" Cherry asked. "Jacklin was the equivalent of Merlin, from the King Arthur autobiography," the Detective said. Amber walked up to the table, and asked, "Why do we even have Janus, if the Detective can see what will happen?" "Amber, I am only a visitor, and I won't be here for too much longer. I am in need of getting answers to my past, but first, the Cybermen will need to be brought down, along with their master, known as Goliath, but Goliath is only a pawn," the Detective said. "Who controls Goliath?" Jene asked. "Let me worry about that, Jene!" the Detective said. Jene narrowed her eyes and the Detective, and responded, "You have been acting a bit odd, for the last three weeks. What exactly has gotten under your skin?" "Jene! Drop it! There are some events, which you should not know, at this point!" the Detective said. "You know, I was once a Gypsy, and I did learn their ways. Maybe I can find something in the cards, which explains the past," Amber said. The Detective looked at the Doctor, and the Doctor said, "Why don't we all take a card fortune, before we prepare for war?" "Very well," the Detective said. The group, who lived in this time all had normal fortunes, and Jene and Cherry had Journey fortunes. The Doctor's cards read: "A Janus from the winter will reveal a hidden secret, and your fears will be neutralized." Everyone else had normal cards, but the Detective's cards, were very odd. The Samarai, the snakeskin, and the war and love card were the cards she got. Amber revealed to the Detective, that her lover would choose to return her to her home, during a war, but could not specify which war. The first two cards made no no sense as snakeskin represented life, and the Samarai represented death. These two cards were in the wrong order. "I think you need to sharpen your gypsy skills, Ma'am," Cherry said. "We should get some rest before tomorrow," Jonathan said.


	11. Chapter 11: The Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I claim to. Apologies for the short chapter, but enjoy!

Chapter 11

The Doctor's Pact With The Detective

At the north-west sewer at 6:30 A. M, Jene and the Detective were standing guard, and Jene said, "I don't know why you have been acting so odd, lately. It has certainly been worse than normal, but if you don't want to talk to me, talk to the Doctor." "I can't! Not today. I can't get close enough, at present," the Detective said. "Close enough? You nearly sent him away, yesterday," Jene said. "When dealing with someone who gets a lot of action and adventure, the best way to get closer to him, is to not be timid, but to be fierce. In other words, be his enemy, his equal, his annoyance," the Detective said. "That's not logical, you know," Jene said. "But it is working! Look behind you!" the Detective said. As Jene turned around, her eyes rested on the Doctor. "How long have you been standing there?" Jene asked. "Nearly an hour," the Detective said. "I'll go find Cherry!" Jene said, "I'd like to find her myself!" The Detective had opened her mouth to speak, but Jene silenced her, and the Detective shut her mouth. Jene left to find Cherry.

The Detective said, "Come in!" The Doctor walked up to the Detective, and said, "You know how this battle is going to end, don't you?" "Yes, I do! You are fortunate you only carry one curse. I carry two!" the Detective said. "The prophesy curse?" the Doctor asked. "Correct! It can predict anything. And I do mean anything," the Detective said, "Including parallel Universes." "You know who is going to die, don't you?" the Doctor asked. "Yes, I do! It will be one of us, but I will not say which of us," the detective said, very calmly. "You don't seem worried," the doctor said. "No! I'm not!" the detective said, turning her back to the stone corner behind her. "Yet, your cards showed the death card," the Doctor said. "I can't change the cards. That is one curse I'm grateful I didn't inherit. The cards can change in a fraction of a second. You of all people know that," the Detective said. "There is something rather bizarre about someone, who knows they will die, and yet are as fearless, as you are," the Doctor said. "Perhaps death is just another way of life on the other side of the door, Time-Lord," the Detective said. "You only see into the future? Is that correct?" the Doctor asked. "Yes! I see nothing from the past, which I haven't already seen," the Detective said. "Then how exactly did you discover that I am a Time-Lord?" the Doctor asked. "That question should wait... wait for another time, cutie," the Detective said. The Detective unlatched a locket, from underneath her hair, which was medium length and said, "Take this! It is a couple of photos of my parents, when they were traveling. do not open it, until you return to Earth. Will you promise me that you will only open it then?" The Doctor looked at her for a moment, and said, "I promise! I give you my word!" "I'm holding you to that promise," the Detective said. The Doctor nodded, as he accepted the locket. "Remember, Earth!" the Detective said. The locket heated up for a moment, and the Detective left the locket in the Doctor's hand. "In the event of my death, will you take Jene home? The detective asked. "If you will do the same for Cherry!" the Doctor replied. "Agreed!" the Detective said. as she shook the Doctor's hand. "One question! Were you born on Earth?" the Doctor asked. "No, I wasn't! My birth-planet was destroyed, when I was nine!" the Detective said. "What happened?" the Doctor asked. "Ask me after the battle," the Detective said.


	12. Chapter 12: The Follow Through

p style="text-align: left;"Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and characters, nor do I claim to./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 12/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Follow Through/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Right at 7:00 a.m, the Cybermen attacked, and George and his buddies took out a few hundred by stepping on them. Between Cherry and Jene, they had come up with a way to freeze a hundred Cybermen at a time, by using a few bombs made from scraps. A few of the others also took out a few Cybermen. The Doctor and the Detective were able to put several hundred Cybermen to sleep as well. While back to back, the Detective and the Doctor found themselves up against ten Cybermen each. The Doctor put a few to sleep, while the Detective charged like a bull slashing seven with one punch, and hitting and deleting the hibernating ones, at the same time. The Doctor could not help staring at her, and did not see the Cybermen aiming directly at his head. The Detective pulled an arm off a dead Cyberman, with her right hand, and yelled, "DOCTOR! WAKE UP!" As the Doctor was hit by the arm, the Cyberman produced a laser beam and nearly hit the Doctor, but instead the beam hit several Cybermen instead. "IF YOU CAN'T BE OF ANY USE, GO BACK TO EARTH! NOW GET UP!" The Detective demanded. The Doctor rubbed his head, and got back into the battle. "Are you trying to kill me?" the Doctor asked. "Don't give me any ideas! That was a weak slap! Lose focus again, and I won't hold back," the Detective warned. The Doctor refocused on the battlefield, realizing the Detective was not bluffing. The Doctor ignored his now throbbing head, and put the next Cybermen into hibernation mode. Jonathan said to the Doctor, after a few hours, "I don't know how much longer we can hold these off." "We just need to shut down the Controller in Sim City," the Detective shouted over the noise. "And exactly how do we do that?" Jonathan asked. "To take out the Controller means certain death, to the one who does so, and it's only a fifty percent chance of taking it out, in the best of circumstances," Jonathan stated, "And I don't have anyone available to get to Sim City, let alone the Controller." "That is why I'm the only one who can take the Controller out, " the Detective said, then she added, "Jonathan, take this box, and activate it, after I play football with these Cybermen. The box contains a force-field, with fifteen minutes of power left. the force-field will keep the enemy from advancing, so I can take out Goliath," the Detective said. "What if Goliath kills you?" Jonathan yelled, over the noise of the battle. "Then he will be signing his own death warrant, which will shut down every last Cyberman, when he kills me," the Detective said. "How on... how would your death stop this?" Jonathan asked. "She's a prophetsizer. Even now the Ancient Laws of year one are still active, and anyone who murders a prophetsizer, loses their life at that moment," the Doctor said, "But I'm not going to let you go through with this!" "I'm the only one who can stop this war, and I've already lost one home-planet to a war! I refuse to let this one die, as well. Besides we made a deal! Get Jene home!" the detective said. "DETECTIVE! IS IT REALLY A GOOD IDEA TO GO ALONE?" the Doctor yelled. The Detective rolled her eyes, and yelled, "WE WILL MEET AGAIN, BECAUSE I CHEAT! NOW GET LOST!" At the word, "lost," the Detective gave the Doctor a whip-crackling slap. Jonathan took the box that held the force-field. The Detective took off, going towards the Cybermen with her left arm raised. The Detective hit her left arm, with her right hand, and the Cybermen moved out of her way, in response to a light under her left sleeve. The Detective was gone in seconds, and the Cybermen stood in the Doctor's way after he recovered. Jewel got up, and followed the Detective on vines which suddenly appeared. "Go!" Jonathan said, "Don't waste her sacrifice, besides, I think there is more to her than meets the eye." The Doctor resignedly nodded, and left, trying to ignore the smarting sting on his cheek, and grabbed Cherry and Jene. Ignoring their resistance, the Doctor took them to the Tardis, as Jonathan activated the force-field. The Doctor had locked the door before leaving,a nd cherry asked, after trying the door, "Why did we leave?" "YEAH WHAT ABOUT THE DETECTIVE? SHE AND I TRAVEL TOGETHER!" Jene yelled. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" the Doctor yelled, even louder than Jene and Cherry, as the Tardis went through the vortex. There was silence for a few seconds, and Cherry asked, "Doctor?'" "The Detective asked me to take Jene home! The war will cease, regardless of whether the Detective lives or dies, but in either case, she fears not death! She ran off, before I could stop her. I'm sorry," the Doctor said, not even looking at the girls, and taking in a breath, beforehand. "Is this why she's been acting so... so..." Jene started. "The Detective knew this would happen. She was preparing to send you home," the Doctor said, "Still there is something odd about what she said last." "What did she say?" Cherry asked. "She said, "We will meet again because she cheats." But, I find it odd, that she lost a home-planet to a war. There is something very odd going on, and she is it. She was holding back something, and I get the feeling it is something quite familiar!" the Doctor said. "You think SHE is odd?" Why don't you look in the mirror. You're both on the same level on that score," Jene said. The Doctor looked at Jene, and Jene continued, ""How many people do you know, can pull a four foot sword out of a five inch pocket?" The doctor narrowed his eyes, and Jene pulled out a white bandage. Jene saw the Doctor's suspicious look, and said, "Doctor, the Detective cut her left hand the other day, and had me keep this, until the three of us arrived on Earth together. I was asked to give it to you, when we landed on Earth." "Yes, of course," the Doctor said, looking oddly at Jene, "But tell me, you don't seem too shocked at my Tardis." "It's bigger on the inside, that's all, but at least it is quiet, unlike Jewel," Jene said, "Jewel looks newer, and flies smoother, but don't expect too many quiet moments from Jewel." "Go on, you two ! I'll be right behind you!" the Doctor said. As the door unlatched, Jene and Cherry went to Cherry's parents. The Doctor pulled out the locket, which the Detective had given him, and opened it. "It's not possible!" the Doctor said, shocked, as he stared at the images in the locket. "Yet, if this is true, it's no wonder she looked familiar." The Doctor looked at the bandage he still held, and turned the locket over to see a symbol he didn't expect to see. "If she really is who she says she is, how did she escape the war and detection for so long?" the Doctor asked himself. The doctor was still denying the truth, and and had the Tardis check the D.N.A. The results would be shocking, even for him./p 


	13. Chapter 13: Goliath's Disentigration

p style="text-align: left;"Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, and characters. Pure and simple!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 13/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Goliath's Disentigration/p  
p style="text-align: left;"While talking to her father, Cherry noticed Jene was being quiet. Cherry's mom asked, "What's taking the Doctor so long?" Cherry got up, and said, "He had best not disappear!" At that moment, the Doctor walked in, looking like he had seen a ghost. "Jene, can you run home? The Detective is not dead!" the Doctor said. "How do you know? You are no prophetsier!" Jene retorted. "I don't need to be," the Doctor said. "Doctor, what's wrong?" Cherry asked. "The Tardis recognized the D.N.A. If I had been a bat, I could not have been blinder. How the deuce did I miss it? The answer to her mystery has been right in front of me, the entire time, and I didn't even see it," the Doctor said. "What's so shocking? She's an alien, pure and simple," Jene said. "She's not just an alien, but there are very few left," the Doctor said. "How many are left?" Cherry asked. "She is one of three," the Doctor said. "I don't understand," Jene said, "How is that significant?" "Jene, when did you start traveling with the Detective?" the Doctor asked. "Last year! six months ago. It was exactly three days after her boyfriend dumped her for dying her hair," Jene said. "Dumped her for dying her hair, eh? Interesting!" the Doctor said. Cherry narrowed her eyes at the look the Doctor was giving her, and asked, "Jene, what did she look like before she dyed her hair?" Cherry asked. "I... don't know, but I was told she had bright cherry colored hair which was short, very short, down to her ears and neck!" Jene said. "Not long enough to put in a bun, and yet it certainly is now!" the Doctor said. "Come to think of it, Roy mentioned that she could not have grown out that much hair in the twelve hour gap they had," Jene said. "Prior to the Detective dyeing her hair, did she go through an encounter which would have been fatal to most creatures?" the Doctor asked. Jene looked up at the Doctor, with interest. "Come to think of it, she sent her boyfriend home, without her, and then when she did return, she collapsed on the pavement. It turned out she absorbed some energy, in a war..." Jene said. 'Which should have killed her. Am I correct?" the Doctor finished. "Yes, yet she survived. Do you know how?" Jene asked. "Jene, go to your home, and wait for... The Jewel, I believe is the name of her ship. The Detective is going to head here, next, to recooperate. Call us the moment you see her ship," the Doctor said. Jene nodded happily, and ran out the door./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Back at the battlefield, what was left of the opposition to the Cybermen, were being shielded, and Jonathan said, "I certainly hope the Detective is able to take out Goliath, before the shield fails." One of Jonathan's comrades asked, "How long before failure?" "Two minutes, tops!" Jonathan said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"In Sim City, the Detective had found her way through every guard and Cyberman, and was now duking it out with Goliath. Goliath asked, "You would give your life for strangers, and they would still perish. Why?" "I'm not sacrificing my life for strangers, it's for the Silver Knight. The beings out there will not perish, today, even if I do die! In fact, they will live a fruitful life, with many rewards when their death dates do occur," the Detective said. "Who will take your place? I will be ready!" Goliath said. "Not if you are dead!" the Detective said, jumping from a rock, with the long four-foot sword, from her five inch pocket, raised above her head. "Die!" Goliath yelled, slicing the Detective in half. When the Detective fell to the floor of the stone building, a purple light appeared at the cut, and she came back together. Just as Goliath was about to turn around, his suit of armor, as well as himself, dissolved to dust. Goliath's dust meant he was dead, and like falling dominoes, every Cyberman stopped./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Back at the now broken force-field, Jonathan and the others, were looking right into the eyes of death, when the Cybermen stopped dead. Jonathan had been an inch from death, and shut his eyes, expecting to die, when nothing happened, he opened one eye, and then the other. Jonathan saw that the Cybermen had stopped, so he pushed the Cybermen away from him, and watched as all the metal artificial intelligence suits fell to the ground. Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief, as cheers were heard./p  
p style="text-align: left;"As many hours passed, at sundown, in Sim City, a yellow light was seen in the room where the Detective had fallen, and from the outside, Jewel walked up the stairs, to the Detective. As Jewel sat himself down next to the Detective, in the mostly dark room, the sound of a lady's footsteps were heard coming up the steps. This female came in the room, and upon seeing the Detective lying on the floor, she ran up, and grabbed the Detective's left wrist. As the yellow light had long since faded, it was hard to see much in the darkness, but the Detective's right hand fingers twitched./p 


	14. Chapter 14: The Detective's Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and characters, plain and simple.

Chapter 14

The Detective's Identity Revealed

As the Detective's right arm moved, the lady noticed, and asked, "Ma'am? are you alright?" The Detective sat up, and felt her long flowing hair fall down her back. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine," the Detective said. The Detective said that, but truth be told, she felt as if her mind was racing, as if she were a car on the Grand Prix race track, with a time-bomb taped to the inside. "Your head sure is bright," the lady said. "Janus, can you let Jonathan's group know they are safe?" the Detective asked. "Of course, but how do you know I'm Janus?" the lady asked. "I'm a prophesier. Pure and simple," the Detective said. "What happened to Goliath?" Janus asked. "He tried to kill me, and was turned into that salt on the floor," the Detective said, picking up the sword, sheathing it, and returning both to her pocket. "Prophecies? Oh, I see! He was annihilated by the hidden gods," Janus said. "Correct! Now I need to get home. I'm certain the Silver Knight wishes to speak with me. I leave this Earth in your hands. You have the potential to be the light of this future Earth," the Detective said. "I won't let you are anyone else down," Janus said, "But one thing, you realize the Silver Knight was the God of Light, in fairy legends, don't you?" "Yes, Janus," the Detective said. "That is one heck of a compliment to whoever you are speaking of. I hope he lives up to your confidence," Janus said. the Detective waved her hand across Jewel once, and the two petals, in front, opened. The Detective walked in and the petals closed. Yellow powder shot up to the ceiling, and ocean bird sounds came from Jewel, as Jewel vanished. While inside the Jewel, the Detective had a look at her long flowing hair, and said, "Any color, except THAT!" As the Detective was heading to the twenty-first Century, Earth, Jewel was spinning, uncontrollably, as the Detective realized how difficult it would be to blend in with her now lime colored hair.

Jene was watching from her bedroom window, when she heard the screeching songs of ocean birds, and a split-second later, Jewel crashed, bumping two buildings, and knocking a very large trashcan into the middle of the street. Jene ran out while speed-dialing Cherry's number, and when the two petals opened, Jene caught the Detective in her arms. When Cherry came on the mobile phone, Jene said, "The Jewel is back, but I can't be certain about the Detective." "Is there someone who came out?" Cherry asked. "Yes, but..." Jene started. "Jene, regardless of what she looks like, the person you are likely holding on to is the Detective. We'll be right over," the Doctor said. Jene was able to close Jewel, as well as get the Detective inside her flat bedroom, and five minutes later, Cherry and the Doctor arrived. "Is she still knocked out?" the doctor asked. "Yes, she's in my bedroom!" Jene said. "I still don't understand, though. How can she be the Detective?" Jene asked. "How much do you know about her?" the Doctor asked. "Not much! She told me that she goes by the name the Detective, and she's a fairy," Jene said. "Correction! Half-fairy! Her mother is a fairy!" the Doctor said. "Her mother? Wait! What about her father?" Jene asked. "Her father was once one of my comrades. I didn't know him very well, but during the Time-War, we fought side by side, until the Daleks caught up with him," the Doctor said. "Time-War?" Jene asked, "What was her father? What species?" "I should have realized, when she told me she had lost a home planet to a war. She is one of my own kind, which makes the Detective a Time-Mistress," the Doctor said. "So, why has it taken so long to reveal this? She could have told you long before now," Cherry said, after a few seconds of silence. "She likely saw how I would react at the last battle, and didn't want the issue clouded," the Doctor said, "The very reason she put a spell on the locket." "Makes sense," Jene said, "Wait, you have the locket?" "She gave it to me," the Doctor said. "You two have been at odds, like two barracudas fighting over one single fish, since you two met," Jene said, unsurprised. "Is that true?" Cherry asked, giggling. The Doctor got up from the table and quietly asked, "Where is your bedroom?" "Down the hall, second door on the right. I better warn you, her hair now has a florescent type of color," Jene said. The Doctor went down the hallway, and found the Detective still asleep, as he moved a strand of her glowing hair from her eyes. He stared at her, thinking how attractive she had been on the battlefield. As he watched the Detective, the Doctor realized how he felt about her. The feeling was not completely new to him. He felt the same way about the family he had lost in the Time-War, ages ago. The Doctor knew that because she was a half-fairy, the Detective would always be in one piece, so long as she still had fairy cells in her body, and then the regeneration would kick in, if she got badly injured.


	15. Chapter 15: Choices Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I claim to.

Chapter 15

Choices Made

As the Doctor was looking at the Detective, he noticed the Detective's left arm was larger, and bumpier than her right arm. The Doctor looked at the Detective's left arm with an odd expression on his face. As Jene quietly walked in, Jene said, "She keeps a contraption, with a tool under her left sleeve, on her arm. She says it's easier to carry." "Do you know what the tool is called?" the Doctor asked. "No, she hasn't told me. What I can say, is that it can open any lock, regardless of seal. It also has teleportation, freezing, and laser beam power," Jene said. "That would explain a lot," the Doctor said. "It has to recharge after fifteen minutes of usage," Jene said. "When we met during the 20th Century, why didn't she tell me any of this?" the Doctor asked. "Something about a vision. You'll have to ask her the details," Jene said. "I take it she comes to Earth often?" the Doctor asked. "Her mother was born on this planet," Jene said. "She only travels because of questions she has about her late father's death. Or at least that is what she says." "So, she believes there is something odd about her late father's death?" the Doctor asked. "The Detective hears rumors throughout her travels, and wishes to speak to someone who was in the war, which you called the Time-War, and might have known her father. The Detective just wishes to hear the truth," Jene said. "If only I knew how the war did end," the Doctor said. "Do you even know who you are?" Jene asked. The Doctor was silent for a few moments. "Let me guess, it's Taboo. There is some law which prevents you from acknowledging your own name. Am I correct?" Jene asked. "Yes, you're correct. Your friend is fortunate to still have a home planet," the Doctor said. "If only she did! Most of her Mother's Tribe have long died. There aren't many left," Jene said. "Is that why she started traveling?" the Doctor asked. "What is left of her Mother's Tribe could not care less, if she came back, or not, and she has no desire to rebuild her tribe, because of them. You don't know how she is treated," Jene said. "Yet, she continues to return to Earth?" the Doctor asked. "She cares about the humans, who deserve rewards. The Detective absolutely refuses to abandon the human race," Jene said. "Let her rest," the Doctor said, smiling as he slid his hand on the Detective's chin. The Doctor followed Jene out of the room, and found Cherry watching the telly. The reporter on the screen was talking about different fires in the city, and Cherry turned it off. "Are we staying?" Cherry asked. "There is little choice, Cherry," the Doctor replied. "Little choice? You like her!" Jene said. "Regardless of whether I stay or leave, Earth is in danger. If the Detective's defenses, Jene, in this case, get eliminated, Earth will be destroyed. Until the Detective awakens, I'm not leaving," the Doctor said. "You know, you don't need to defend yourself from the truth," Cherry said. "I don't know what you are talking about," the Doctor said. Cherry looked at Jene, and said, "If you say so!" The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the two girls, who were smiling mischievously, and he went outside. After the outside door shut, Cherry said, "See what I mean?" The two girls giggled, and Jene said, "They are on the same level, but I'm not certain he's staying, just because he wants to." "You mean because she saved his life on Planet Zoomer, he may desire to pay her back?" Cherry asked. "Well, he does owe her his life," Jene said. Cherry said, "If I had not been so preoccupied with the Judoon, I would have been the one to revive him." "If you had not been preoccupied, you would have been dead," Jene said. "Does the Detective realize he wants her ?" Cherry asked. "She knows, but she is waiting on him. The Detective hasn't actually admitted this, but I can see it in her eyes. She's infatuated with him," Jene said. "She attacked the Doctor, the last time, didn't she?" Cherry asked. "She said she was getting his attention, but in truth, I think she was just attempting to protect him," Jene said. "It wouldn't make a difference, would it?" Cherry asked. "Actually the ritual has not been activated, yet," Jene said. "What? But didn't she..." Cherry started. "The ritual only activates if both parties are conscience. If I'm not mistaken, he was knocked out," Jene said. "So, it doesn't count?" Cherry asked. "Not a bit," Jene replied, "Didn't he tell you that?" "He mentioned the ritual, but didn't give all the details." Cherry said.

Outside, the Doctor was watching the street below when about a hundred birds all fell from the sky, at the same time. The birds lay on the ground for several moments, and then they all burst into flames, causing the cars on the road to explode, but the buildings did not ignite. Jewel had glowed purple, at the moment of ignition, and as quickly as the fires ignited, the fires stopped. Jewel then went back to normal. "Well, that's different," the Doctor said.


	16. Chapter 16: Jewel's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I claim to now or in the near future.

Writer note: Sorry for the wait, last week there was a Birthday Party/ Outing.

Chapter 16

Jewel's Story

Usually the Doctor would have taken off after the signal of whatever made the mechanical birds fall, but he knew he could not leave the Detective. A black cat walked up to Jewel, and was about to scratch on it, but a vine got in it's face and liquid sprayed the feline. The feline hissed, and took off down the street, within a blink of an eye. "That would be useful," the Doctor said, as he went in. The Doctor asked, "What are you two doing? Scavenger Birds just fell from the sky, and exploded." "We know, but we didn't know they were birds," Jene said. Suddenly a strange and powerful tremor was felt, which shattered every piece of glass in the flat. Once the tremor stopped, and all the glass settled, Jene and Cherry stood up. Cherry asked, "Jene? Can Jewel handle this too?" "No, we need to get to safety. Doctor? Can you help us and get the Detective to Jewel?" "Of course," the Doctor said. The two girls grabbed a few food supplies, while the Doctor went to where the Detective was still sleeping, and picked her up. As he picked her up, her head laid on his shoulder. "Doctor..." the Detective moaned. The Detective was still asleep, and hadn't moved, but it was enough to tell the Doctor what was really on her mind. While they were getting supplies, Cherry and Jene contacted their parents, to warn them to take cover away from any glass. Once the girls were ready, Jene, Cherry, and the Doctor, with the Detective, headed to Jewel, and as the Doctor did not see a door, Jene said, "Slowly wave your palm near the petals." The petals opened, as the Doctor did so, and they went in. Once all four were in, the petals closed, but what they stood in, was nothing like the Tardis. The walls were white lined with what looked like white blood vessels, and a giant diamond was in the center, standing on it's tip, with knobs on the flat side. A laser-like light came from the top of the ceiling, from a circular glass to the center of the diamond. There was a strange squishy floor, which seemed like it was made of water, yet it was firm enough to stand on. On the side wall, there was a yellow couch, which was made of ocean sponges, and suddenly a voice said, "Doctor, you may put my cousin on the sponge couch." "That was Jewel," Jene said. "Jewel talks?" the Doctor asked. "Incessantly!" Jene said. The Doctor placed the Detective on the couch, and Jewel said, "I believe you may have some questions, and I have a pretty good idea what they are, Doctor!" "Alright, yes, I do have questions. Fair point, but why answer?" the Doctor asked. "I was once the Detective's cousin, and the only member of the Tribe, aside from her mother, Irene, who actually cared enough to shield the Detective, when need be. The others did nothing, but push her around, even then. I saw that she had potential. She will one day, save the Earth from destruction, but when that day comes, your assistance will be extremely vital," Jewel said. "You talk as if you were once in another form!" Cherry said. "How true! Umm... Cherry, right?" Jewel asked. "Yes, that's my name," Cherry said. "My mother was Irene's sister, and then Mom married a human, as I did. My husband died ten weeks before the Detective's father did, and after fifty years, I died as well," Jewel said. "Then why are you still here?" the Doctor asked. My spirit wanted to protect the Detective, and until someone comes, willingly, to take my place, I am stuck in this form. I await the day I can be free, but it won't happen, unless he comes of his own free will," Jewel said. "Do you believe it is me?" the Doctor asked. "Only you can answer that question. I can suggest anything I desire, but it boils down to a matter of choice," Jewel said. Cherry asked, "Why would the Detective's Tribe treat her like she was a cockroach, which was in need of being squashed. The Detective is a fairy, am I right?" Cherry asked. "Half-fairy! The Detective is a half-breed. What do you think the reason could possibly be?" Jewel sarcastically asked. "Point taken!" Cherry said.


	17. Chapter 17: The Plea From Aliens

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, pure and simple!

Chapter 17

The Plea From Aliens

Jene was putting the food supplies safely away, and Cherry was staring at the knobs of the large diamond. Cherry asked, "Most of these knobs are lime or silver, but is there a reason this particular one aimed at the door, is emerald?" "That would be the camera, and a word of advice. Keep a close eye on it," Jene said. "Why would the camera be a problem?" the Doctor asked, sitting down next to the Detective. The Doctor had unconsciously placed his hand on the Detective's hand, and Jene said, "Jewel likes to rotate the large diamond, and one can never know whether the inside camera is on or off. If you are lucky, you won't be caught in a lie or doing something, which might be a tad embarrassing, though luck has not been known very often." "I take it many beings have come through those doors!" the Doctor rhetorically asked, while grasping the Detective's hand and staring at the Detective's face. "Yes, and only two had luck shine on them, but they were still caught on camera," Jene said. Cherry asked, "Just how many beings have come through the doors to this ship?" "I was not originally a ship, nor do I appreciate being called a ship. If you must address me, call me Jewel," Jewel retorted. "Jewel... You fly through space and time, the equivalent of water, and you have passengers aboard you. If you were this annoying, at your rebirth, then it's not a wonder Lazor jumped in the river," Jene said. "You think it is **my** fault Lazor committed suicide?" Jewel asked. "If the shoe fits," Jene said. "Excuse me, but who or what was Lazor?" Cherry asked. "Lazor, I am told was once the equivalent to the remote control for Jewel," Jene said. "And now Jewel won't turn off?" Cherry asked. "You should be grateful you aren't here on commercial day. She goes cracker jacks on those days," Jene said. Cherry said, "I wonder what is happening out there!" "Not a bad idea! Jewel, news channels," Jene said. As the walls lined with tv news from different stations, Cherry asked, "About my question?" "I lost count, after being fifty!" Jene said. "It is fifty-trillion-seven-thousand-five-hundred-eighty-seven beings, including those present," Jewel said. "Jewel! For once, can you give us ten minutes silence, so we can hear the news?" Jene asked. There was silence, from Jewel, as the tv stations continued reporting. One of the stations showed a creature with an elephant face, for a moment and the Doctor asked, "What is that?" "You don't recognize it?" Cherry asked. "Seems familiar, but I can't place it!" the Doctor said. "Jewel! Channel 56. Rewind!" Jene said. When the creature showed on the screen, Jene said, "Freeze! Doctor? Do you recognize it, now?" "No, I don't but I get the feeling I've crossed path's with it, before," the Doctor said. "Hmmm... Jewel, can you isolate the species?" Jene asked. "The photo here is an unknown look, but the skin tells me it is an old species, with changing abilities," Jewel said. "Changing abilities?" the Doctor asked out-loud. "What is it? Does that mean something?" Cherry asked. "I hope not," the Doctor said, "Jewel, can you isolate the DNA of this creature?" "Consider it done!" Jewel said, and a DNA chart appeared. "Just as I feared," the Doctor said. "What are they?" Cherry asked. "The last time I saw these creatures, they had bat wings. They are Krillotanes, but oddly they never use robots, of any sort," the Doctor said. "I've heard of the creatures, they change by eating bits of anything. If we are going up against them, don't let them eat any of you," Jewel said. "If they don't use robots, then why are they doing so, now?" Cherry asked. "Only someone manipulating them, with a large expanse of power, and intelligence can cause them to do this," the Doctor said. "What groups would have such a grasp?" Jene asked. "There are one-thousand groups who fall into that category, but only one-hundred, who would go to such lengths," the Doctor said. "What about those who are hidden, like behind a shield, or something?" Jene asked. "Down to fifty!" the Doctor said. Suddenly a screen appeared on channel 6, and a Krillotane said, "We are the Krillotanes, and we have been ordered to exterminate every creature on this planet. If the Doctor is listening, we ask and plead. Please, prevent the annihilation of the Universe. More is at stake, than just the Earth!" "It's down to ten groups, if they are that terrified," the Doctor said, "The Krillotanes don't scare easily." "Why would the Krillotanes be ordered to exterminate everything, like the planet only has cockroaches?" Cherry asked. The Doctor stared at Cherry, thoughtfully. "Whoever is behind this wants the Krillotanes to have the same fate as the Humans. Why would the Krillotanes, who could be useful be forced into a suicidal mission of..." the Doctor started, and then suddenly trailed off. The Doctor glanced at the Krillotane on the screen, and then at the Detective. "Doctor, what is it? You know who is behind this, don't you?" Jene asked. "Umm... no! I have no idea," the Doctor said, looking to his left, and looking very apprehensive.


	18. Chapter 18: Strange Requests

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, clear and simple.

Note: This chapter was written in my early days, so I realize the next two may not comply with all the rules of Doctor Who at the time.

Chapter 18

Strange Requests

Cherry asked, "The Krillotanes want to meet with us, but how do we meet with them?" "The Krillotanes don't wish to meet with you. Just me," the Doctor said. "They have put the planet on red alert! We can't get to any of them, like this," Cherry said. "Jewel, where is the Krillotane signal coming from?" Jene asked. "I don't know! Something isn't right!" Jewel said. "What do you mean, you don't know. You have tracked down ants and dinosaurs across the Universe. What is the problem?" Jene asked. A silver knob was glowing blue, and Cherry asked, "Why is that knob blue?" Jene turned to Cherry, and then the knob. "Jewel, check for teleports outside the ship!" Jene said. The green knobs spun with the the diamond, causing the camera to be directly aimed at the Detective and the Doctor. "Teleportation confirmed," Jewel said. "That explains it." Jene said, "We're being teleported somewhere! Teleportation is the only source of power which interferes with Jewel's scanning abilities." "Why are we being teleported?" Cherry asked. "Probably the Doctor's old "friends" from somewhere, whoever they are, they tracked him down," Jene said. "They aren't Krillotanes?" Cherry said. "I don't know who they are, but I'm certain the Doctor does," Jene said. "But the Doctor said..." Cherry started. "Forget what the Doctor said. He turned his head to the left. He's protecting us, for some reason. He lied!" Jene said. Jewel said, "Landing has finished." The Doctor squeezed the Detective's hand, slightly, and let go. "Jene, Cherry, stay here with the Detective. Some tea will likely wake her up, but **don't** leave Jewel, unless I give the all clear," the Doctor said. "Would you care to explain why?" Jene asked. "If the ones manipulating the Krillotanes are who I think they are, they will vaporize you two on sight," the Doctor said. Cherry looked over at the Doctor, and asked, "You're serious? They must be something beyond normal. I can see the terror in your eyes." "Jewel, it's clear you inherited prophecy powers, so you know who they are. In the event, they are standing outside the door, keep everyone safe!" the Doctor requested. "Understood, but it isn't them! It is the Krillotanes on this ship we are on," Jewel said. "Doesn't mean they aren't nearby!" the Doctor said. As the door opened and closed, Cherry asked, "Shouldn't we help?" "You two are not going anywhere. You heard the order! Besides, the group that is actually manipulating the Krillotanes has very fearsome technology, indeed," Jewel said. "Cherry, I wouldn't advise trying to leave. Jewel may not look it, but she is armed to the teeth with restraining weapons," Jene said. "Where are they, downstairs?" Cherry asked. "The weapons are inside the walls as far as I can figure!" Jene said. "Fine! Tea?" Cherry responded, grabbing a metal thermos.

Outside, the Doctor walked down a long hallway of metal, and came face to face with an elephant eared and faced creature with a blue face. This creature was dressed in clothing which was a cross between a Roman Soldier and a Camelot Knight, with claws on the feet and elbows. There were many hundreds of others above the stadium seats of metal, with pink, purple, green, and yellow faces. One with a pink face similar to the first one stood. "Time-Lord! Glad you could make it!" the Krillotane said, through tense speech. The Doctor was standing next to a vibrating sword, stuck in the wall, which seemed to hum, and the Krillotane said, "You no doubt realize we will be killed, regardless of whether we attack or not!" "A given! They are controlling you!" the Doctor said, "You have made an alliance with evil incarnations." "Be that as it may, they fear you, and want you to die. At present the sword doesn't have the ability to take down their weakest, but our oil will give the edged need, to take their leader out," the Krillotane said. "You wish to die?" the Doctor asked. "We are being controlled. If someone does not stop us dead, now, we will be used to destroy the Universe. We would rather give you the chance to vaporize what is left of the evil force. They may fear you, but they fear the Detective even more. This is the only way to ensure Universal Peace. We are going to destroy the Earth, first if you do not stop us. Take the sword out of the wall, and destroy us, or else," the Krillotane said, thrusting his sword towards the Doctor's neck. The sword stopped inches from the Doctor's main artery, and another Krillotane said, in the same tense speech, "That was a warning!" "Next time I will strike, I promise," the first Krillotane said. "As you wish! I'm sorry I can't undo the controlling they have done to you, but it won't happen again!" the Doctor said, grasping the handle of the sword, which was in the wall. At that moment, a border collie walked up, from behind the Doctor, and said, "If he can wield the sword effectively against the Krillotanes, he will find he can protect any one he chooses." "Since when do dogs talk?" Krillotane one said. "Just what are you saying? That mutt is just standing there whining," Krillotane two said. "You can understand me?" the dog asked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the dog, and then refocused on the battle.


	19. Chapter 19: A Legendary Weapon

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I claim to.

Apologies for the lateness of the chapter. I had a headache last week.

Chapter 19

A Legendary Weapon

The dog shook himself, and said, "The last wielder of that particular weapon ensured a peaceful era, from the time he drew the sword, as a young boy. Can you do better?" "Of course he can!" the Detective said, standing directly behind the Doctor, "If anyone can protect their home from invaders, it is the Doctor." The Doctor looked at the Detective, and the Detective said, "Knock them dead! Seriously!" the Detective stood back, and Jene ran up to the Detective. "How do you know he has a home on Earth," Jene whispered. "Quiet!" the Detective softly said. "Your little girlfriend has faith in you. You had best hope she is right," the second Krillotane said. At that statement, the Doctor said, with fury in his eyes, "Earth will survive and live with it's people!" "Challenge accepted," the Krillotanes roared, preparing their swords for battle. The Detective stopped Cherry, who had followed Jene, with her hand. "What are they doing?" Cherry asked. "Getting him riled up so he can protect the Earth, from something worse in the future!" the Detective said. "But can't we..." Cherry started to ask. "This isn't our fight, it's the Doctor's," the Detective said. As metal clanged against metal, the two Krillotanes were bounced off their balance at every strike. The first Krillotane had his sword shattered first, after ten minutes of combat, but that did not stop his attacks. When the second Krillotane was attacking, the first Krillotane tried to use his claws on the Doctor, and was cut in half by the Doctor's sword. The second Krillotane went wild, like he could feel the blow from the sword, and started to go on a rampage, but a white mouse hopped out of the Doctor's coat pocket. When the second Krillotane saw the mouse, he jumped back out of fear, and fell off the edge to his death.

"Doctor, where did you get the mouse?" Cherry asked. The Doctor stood looking bewildered, at the mouse. "George!" the Detective said. The white mouse landed and ran up to the Detective's hand. "She likes mice?" Cherry asked. "George here once helped find a virus in a computer, and thus saved an entire planet from death. He likely sneaked into the Doctor's pocket, when everyone was preoccupied, with Jewel. He tends to be sneaky," the Detective said. As no one had noticed the Krillotanes, Jene asked, "Why is it so quiet?" The Krillotanes were all dying at this point, and one crawled up to the Doctor, and said, "You can protect anyone you choose, now. The Masters now have a very good reason to fear "The Oncoming Storm." Take both the sword and the sheath, with you. Both will be useful." With those last words, the Krillotane died. "We should go! Doctor, I know, but there was no other choice. You know that. Doctor, don't forget the sheath," the Detective said. The Doctor picked up the sheath, which was standing against the wall, and everyone, including the mouse, and the dog found their way to Jewel. When they arrived inside Jewel, the Detective said, "What I said to you, Doctor, was not a prophesy, but I knew, when I saw you with the sword, that you would win." "How?" Cherry asked. "You said I could protect my home, implying my home is Earth. How do you know I can ever be a true Earthling?" the Doctor asked. "That is curious," Jene said. "I knew, because I recognized the sword you hold, and no one else did. If you wish for further proof that you belong to Earth, then I suggest you have a closer look at the sword you wielded," the Detective said. The Doctor pulled the sword from the sheath, and his expression was that of shock. "Which sword is it?" Cherry asked. "An extremely rare one. One which chooses the wielder, and can absorb an enemy's DNA," the Detective said, "Thus the sword strengthens with every enemy." "Doctor?" Cherry asked. "It's the legendary Excalibur," the Doctor said. "From the legends of King Arthur?" Cherry asked. "It would take nothing less, than a true Earthling to properly wield that sword," the Detective said. "But, how is that possible?" Cherry asked. "What is an Earthling, but someone, who guards the future? It is not about blood, as many have thought, but about whether one desires to protect innocence and give justice to the cruel," the Detective stated. No one noticed, but the Doctor was staring at the tip of Excalibur, with a strange expression on his face. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, and scanned the tip. "What is it?" Jene asked. "Nothing!" the Doctor said, as he finished scanning the tip. "The Krillotanes would have died within an hour, even if you didn't defend the Earth, you know!" Jewel said. "I know! They were poisoned, and were running on adrenaline, which was killing them faster. I could smell their decaying bodies," the Doctor said.


	20. Chapter 20: The Doctor's Memories

Disclaimer:I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I claim to.

Chapter 20

The Doctor's Memories

Once Jewel landed, Jewel said, "Awaiting!" Jene said, "Jewel, fire up the engines!" "Over and out," Jewel said. Jewel turned on a news story, showing the spaceship, and the spaceship flew backwards away from Earth. "I had Jene and Cherry assist me with an override, which reverses the last action of the Krillotane's ship, and returns it," the Detective said. "Of course," the Doctor said, sheathing Excalibur, as the Detective sat down on the sponge couch. The Detective said, "Jene!" Jene pulled out a bag of cheese cubes from her bag, and tossed the bag to the Detective. The Detective took out a cube, and said, "Here you go George! You deserve it!" George, the mouse, said "Thank you, Mother!" "No problem! Enjoy," the Detective said, as George took the cheese, and left. "You don't look like a mother," the Dog said. "M.N. Mother Nature. That is my real name, Benny," the Detective said. "Benny? His name is Benny? Jene asked. "Yes, my owner was once a fan of some cartoon. Ben something or other. She always had an interest in alien watches," the Dog said. The Detective smirked at the conversation, and the Doctor said, "Ben 10, no doubt!" "Yes, that was it," Benny said. "Does this always happen? Talking animals?" Cherry asked. "All the time!" Jene said. The Doctor looked around, and asked, "Is Jewel telepathic?" "Yes, I am, ever since my death, but as you can see, I don't just translate normal languages. I also translate any and all animal speech, as well," Jewel said. "Jene, Cherry, could you take Benny home?" the Doctor asked. The Detective blinked, and looked at the Doctor. "Of course," Cherry said. "Benny, ready to go?" Jene asked. Benny jumped on Jene, and said, "Of course, Ms." "Alright, Benny, down boy," Jene said, as Cherry placed a leash from a nearby cabinet on Benny's collar, and checked the Id tag. As Cherry, Benny, and Jene left Jewel, the doors closed.

Once the doors closed, the Detective said, "In a way, I'm surprised you chose to come and help. I was pretty feisty on the battlefield." "Your feistiness won the day, didn't it? You should try it on more often," the Doctor said. "I'll consider it, but I do have other weapons and soothers in my arsenal. I just don't usually get a chance to use them all too often," the Detective said, looking down. The Doctor looked strangely at the Detective, but couldn't figure out the mystery, which now surrounded her. "You have questions about my survival?" the Detective asked, looking right into the Doctor's eyes, like a fox. "Um... yes! Your mother foresaw what would happen during the Time-War. Is that right?" the Doctor asked. "Yes, mom convinced my father, to send us to her home planet. I was only nine at the time, but old enough to get a vague idea of a few of the time-travel rules. Once Jewel died, Jewel was usable only for traveling. I added a few items, when mom died," the Detective said, "I see! I wish I knew exactly how the Time-War ended, but prior to Gallifrey's destruction, my memories just go blank," the Doctor said, "I do know that your father was right beside me, before he died." "Which direction was he facing?" the Detective asked. "He was..." the Doctor started. "Tell me! It might help us both." the Detective urged. "He had just attacked the Dalek army, and turned 190 degrees. At that moment he was shot in the chest," the Doctor said. "Then the rumors are true? He was attacked by a Time-Lord!" the Detective asked. "I suppose so. He was shot from the front to the back. The Daleks would have shot him from the back." the Doctor said. "Do you know who was behind you?" the Detective asked. The Doctor was silent for several moments, but he had the look of someone who was having difficulty recalling something. The Detective saw the look on the Doctor's face, and said, "Doctor, it is clear what happened would be like ants trying to find one grain of food, after someone kicked their ant-hill home, so you won't automatically recall!" "How true!" the Doctor said, looking down . "There may be another way, if you'll allow me! I understand your name is taboo at present, so just shut the door," the Detective said. The Doctor looked into the Detective's eyes, and said, ignoring her fox-like look, "My name isn't exactly taboo, but it still can't be spoken." "Unpronounceable for most languages, eh?" the Detective asked. "Pretty much," the Doctor said. "I couldn't care less what you are called. The Doctor is just as good a name, as anything else," the Detective replied. "Very well, do it," the Doctor said. The Detective placed her fingers on the Doctor's temples, as he closed his eyes. "We are more alike, than I realized," the Detective said, closing her eyes. The Doctor winced for a few moments, and the Detective said, "There it is. Wait! Who is that? The Master Time-Lord! Gotcha! That's odd! What is that? I recognize that!" "So, that's your old boyfriend!" the Doctor said, "It's not a wonder he dumped you!" "It's a Dalek? Time-freeze, and two skipped regeneration cycles!" the Detective said. The Doctor suddenly jerked as the Detective took her fingers off his face. As they opened their eyes, the Detective said, "You blocked some of your old memories, but I did find out whom it was, who murdered my father. One more thing, I believe you should know, the Time-War has not ended, yet!" The Doctor looked at the Detective oddly, and asked, "Then why is there nothing that points out an ongoing war?" "Our home planet is still there, but it is frozen in time. The battle continues, even now!" the Detective said. The Doctor sat there speechless for a moment, and said, "You don't have to help me, you know! In fact, I should be helping you!" The Detective placed her right hand on his shoulder, and said, "That's my choice! Even though there is no option." "You have immortality. Why would you give that up?" the Doctor asked, testing the Detective. "Because immortals are cursed," the Detective said, as she grabbed the Doctor's coat collar. Before he knew what was happening, the Detective pulled the Doctor into a snog, and they both closed their eyes.


	21. Chapter 21: Dazed Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! Pure and simple!

Apologies for the extensive wait. Problems arose and were dealt with. Note: I can't guarantee I will be as punctual from this point on, as the Librarian has been ill on and off, so please bear with me.

Chapter 21

Dazed Minds

The Doctor had not expected The Detective to be so forward, nor did he try to put up any kind of defense, so, The Detective's advance was allowed. The Doctor put his right hand on The Detective's back, and then after a few seconds, she let go of him. The Doctor had no idea how to react, and The Detective was just as clueless, but they were both out of breath. "Do you want me to assist you?" The Doctor asked, after a few moments. "That is up to you!" The Detective said, smiling. "You know what my answer will be, don't you?" The Doctor asked. "That may be true, but if I force your decision, your decision may change. No, you must come to your own decisions, regardless of the topic. Remember that! If another advance happens, you must choose to yourself. That is you, not because of what happened on Planet Zoomer, with the Judoon. I won't make another advance. I'm giving my word on that," The Detective said. The Doctor understood what she said, but could not give an answer to her challenge. After an extensive silence, The Detective continues, "If you are at a forked road, you may take some time. Take as long as you need, a few hours, a few months, maybe even a few years. I'll wait, after all I don't have anything else, but time on my hands."

The Doctor sat there for a few moments, and reached into his pocket. "Keep it! I'm entrusting you with it!" The Detective said, "I'm certain your family would have wanted you to be happy." "Detective, about what happened on..." The Doctor started, leaving the locket in his pocket. "Don't worry about it! I didn't give you a choice, we're more alike than you realize, but I would be careful. I saw the Daleks in your mind. When the Daleks appear on Earth, they will be deadly from an old infected wound," The Detective warned. "Seriously?" The Doctor asked. "Yes, and my name isn't Taboo. You can call me by my name!" The Detective said. "Very well, Mother Nature, or would you prefer Princess?" The Doctor asked. "With you, I couldn't care less! Either suits me fine," The Detective said. "Fair enough, but one thing, Excalibur has a limitless absorbing space, small and limitless. The sword is not as rare as the humans believe!" "Really? You know the origins?" Mother Nature asked. "Yes, but I'll tell you another time," The Doctor said. The Detective could have easily forced The Doctor to tell her the truth, but instead, she replied, "Very well! Be careful in outer space!" "Before I go, one last question. How long have you been following me?" The Doctor asked. "Since the Slitheen crashed their spaceship into Big Ben!" The Detective said. The Doctor stared at The Detective, and The Detective said, "Once I saw the story, or rather lie, I was able to catch your signal, and followed until we met during King George's coronation." The Detective was reading The Doctor's eyes, and she could see he had concern plastered to his eyes like a bull's eye. "I didn't believe in parallels then, but I realized later, when I stumbled on a hole, which was created after you left, the truth. The hole pulled us in, but Jewel shut it when Roy and I left. No one in that world knew you, or at least not the ones I met. It certainly wasn't England where we landed at, it was Africa," The Detective said. "You could have helped me, long before now, you know!" The Doctor said, testing The Detective. "What? You think I'm stupid? I don't know what consequences you and Rose dealt with, when you crossed into the established event, but I don't want to have to deal with whatever it was," The Detective steamed. "Alright! Good answer" The Doctor said, putting his hands up in defense. The Detective smiled at The Doctor, as he put his hands down. At that, The Doctor decided to leave. After the doors closed, The Detective giggled to herself.

Several minutes later, The Doctor and Cherry were about to leave in the T.A.R.D.I.S., and Cherry asked, "What are you going to do about The Detective?" "I don't know, quite yet, I'm still trying to figure that out!" The Doctor said, placing his hand on his face for a moment. "She could have left you for dead, when that creature caused your hearts to stop, yet she chose to resuscitate you, why?" Cherry asked. "I get the feeling, it has something to do with the future, specifically, mine," The Doctor said. "That reminds me. What were the Krillotanes being controlled by?" Cherry asked. "The most dangerous species in the Universe," The Doctor said, looking at Excalibur, which was hanging on his belt, it the sheath, "There is only one species, which would dare call me "The Oncoming Storm!" "Which would be?" Cherry asked. "The Daleks. We have to find them, before they find a way to Earth! They are more terrified of Mother Nature, than me, so I was told," The Doctor said. "Why do they want to get to Earth?" Cherry asked. "I'm not certain. They may have been sent to stop the Time War, or they are trying to purge everything, again," The Doctor said, powering up the T.A.R.D.I.S. "The Time War? But I thought the Time War ended!" Cherry said. "So, did I! Mother Nature read my thoughts, and found the Time War has not yet ended. It is just frozen in time," The Doctor said. "That fortune you had on future Earth, where the Cybermen were, it said Janus would give a secret. Why is she the one, who gave it?" Cherry asked. "Janus is the God of January, in certain legends, and has two heads looking in opposite directions," The doctor said, "One looks towards the future or spring; the other looks to the past or winter." "The Detective is a half-breed, and therefore she can choose between being an immortal fairy, or an immortal Time-Mistress, interesting!" Cherry said. "The Time-Lords are not immortal, most live until their thirteenth life. Fairies have immortality, until they are accepted by another!" The Doctor said. "What happens when fairies are accepted?" Cherry asked. "The ritual is complete. The fairy makes the first move, and then their partner makes the next, thus cementing them together, for life. Once the partner advances, there is no turning back. The fairy's life then hangs on the partner. They can lose their immortality, if the partner accepts them," The Doctor said. The Doctor seemed to look out into La La Land, at that moment, and Cherry went downstairs. Cherry had seen the look on The Doctor's face, and knew The Doctor's mind was not on the task at hand.

The Doctor had traveled into outer space, but The Detective had traveled to 1892 England. The Detective had been more than a bit dazed while walking, with a large hat on her head which concealed her hair. She was appropriately dressed, but suddenly she stopped walking, as someone placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. The Detective looked up to discover a lady in a bright colored fancy dress, near a carriage. "Are you alright? Do you need help?" The Lady asked. The Detective looked around, and saw that she had nearly collided with Queen Victoria's coach. "My apologies! I guess I'm a bit out of it," The Detective said, blushing a bit. Queen Victoria said, "Let her approach!" Queen Victoria said, "Let her approach!" Queen Victoria allowed the two, The Detective and Jene, who had been trying to warn The Detective of what was occurring, to come with her to an old castle. The castle was said to be the home of a tribe of fairies. Once at the castle, they all had a meal, and then Queen Victioria asked, "Detective, am I correct in believing there is some fellow at the root of your dazed looks?" "I won't lie to you, your majesty, you're right. I can't seem to get him out of my mind," The Detective said. "I had daughters like you. I told them not to forget people. The people are always the difference between life and death. Tell me though, why did you color your hair?" The queen responded. "That's just it, I didn't. I was born with it," The Detective said. "Really, I've never met someone with your hair color!" The Queen said, thoughtful. "Tell me about it!" The Detective rhetorically replied. The Queen caught on to the rhetoric statement. The Detective continued, and changed the subject, "I've often heard of this castle. It is said that a fairy lived here over two-hundred years ago." "Do you know anything else about it?" Queen Victoria asked. "Only that she is supposed to look very much like myself. I wonder if it is true!" The Detective said.


End file.
